


TM Consultancy

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Or Is It?, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Everyone had heard of TM Consultancy these days...





	TM Consultancy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small scene, I’ve no idea if I’ll add anymore.  
> Enjoy

The building sitting at the edge of the city loomed above them as they walked towards it from the parking lot.

Everyone had heard of TM Consultancy these days. It was a think tank which had a reputation for creative brilliant solutions to problems most people would think as unsolvable. They had appeared from nowhere about six years ago and quickly built their reputation.

Sara Lance joined the three people standing at the entrance, recognising all of them. Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood and Zari Tomaz, three people who didn’t normally mix.

“What do a scientist, a historian, a hacker and a martial arts instructor have in common?” Sara asked thoughtfully as she joined them.

Ray grinned at her, “I think we’re about to find out.”

Sara watched the main doors open before them and they walked in looking around the spacious, comfortable but empty reception area.

 

“Good morning,” a woman stood waiting for them, she had long dark brown hair with storm-grey eyes. Her face had a pleasant but neutral expression while she held a tablet in her hand, “Miss Lance, Mr Palmer, Mr Heywood and Miss Tomaz, it is a pleasure to meet you. Dr Hunter is waiting for you. Please follow me.”

They stared when she turned and walked through the wall behind her. Swapping glances they shrugged and followed the woman. All cried out in surprise and pain as they walked into a solid barrier.

“Gideon,” a man’s annoyed voice came making them turn to see Rip Hunter standing inside an elevator.

The woman reappeared, “Yes?”

“Stop it,” he stated before turning to them, “My apologies, she has currently developed a rather childish sense of humour since her recent upgrade.”

Sara could see the others as bemused as she was, “What?”

“Gideon is the AI who runs the building,” Rip explained, obviously trying not to laugh as Gideon crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing back through the wall once more, “Follow me and we can discuss why I’ve asked you here.”

 

Rip stood in his office watching from the window the people he had hopefully just hired leave to consider his offer.

“I still do not believe that hiring them is a good idea,” Gideon’s voice made him turn to find her hologram standing at his side, “Is this not going against the agreement, Captain?”

“Agreements are made to have loopholes,” Rip smiled at her, “And you know I can always find a loophole.”

She gave him a small frown.

“I made the deal to save their lives,” Rip reminded her, “It was the only choice I had at the time. You agreed with me when I did it. But at no point did I agree not to fix things.” 

Gideon rested her hand on his shoulder, the sensors in his jacket letting him feel her touch, “Then we need to get back to work.”

“Yes, we do.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scarred By Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417219) by [DarkShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade)




End file.
